


Снайпер

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: крохотная крэк-зарисовочка





	Снайпер

Шерлок не мог противостоять искушению, рука словно против его воли поднесла капсулу к губам, он почти ощущал вкус желатиновой оболочки, когда оконное стекло со звоном разлетелось и таксист молча упал на пол. В горле его торчала стрела…

– Шерлок, у нас нет ни единой зацепки.  
– Ну как же нет, не будьте таким идиотом, Лестрейд. Стрелял настоящий снайпер, хладнокровный и уверенный в себе, причем его моральные качества на высоте — он выстрелил, когда мне угрожала непосредственная опасность. Обладает незаурядным чувством юмора — стрела попала точно в адамово яблоко. Яблоко — стрела — улавливаете? Стрела выпущена из лука, то есть стрелок должен иметь при себе именно это оружи…

Шерлок осекся медленно оглянулся и встретился глазами с Клинтом, который мялся за полицейским оцеплением. Тот виновато улыбнулся и передернул плечами, поправляя колчан.

– Впрочем, Лестрейд, забудьте все, что я говорил. Видите, я в шоке, на мне одеяло.


End file.
